The Ghost Caffe
by VIXX LEON WORLD
Summary: VIXX Projek. Little Horror. Family and Little Humoris. Dll-nya temukan sendiri. U Ready To Read? Then U ready to Review.
1. Chapter 1 Summary

_ANNYYEEOONNGGHHHAASEEEYYYOOOOO..._

 _Aku boleh bertanya ngak?._

 _Kalau boleh di jawab yah pertanyaan aku di dalam pikiran kalian._

 _Baiklah, boleh aku mulai? Sepertinya boleh._

 _Apa kalian percaya hantu itu ada?._

 _Kalau ya, di pikiran kalian pasti terbayang wajah hantu-hantu menyeramkan kan?._

 _Tapi..._

 _Bagaimana kalau hantu-hantu ini tampan dan cantik tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan?._

 _Apa kalian akan percaya kalau mereka memang ada?._

 _Bagaimana dengan sebuah kafe yang unik?._

 _Apakah kalian pernah mendengar sebuah kafe dengan nama 'Ghost Caffe'?._

 _Tidak pernah?._

 _Yakin tidak pernah?._

 _Baiklah, aku akan mengajak kalian ke sana dan kalian tidak boleh terkejut. Arrayo?._

 _Kalian lihat pintu di depan sana?._

 _Yah, pintu berwarna coklat tua itu._

 _Mari ikut aku dan kau pasti tidak akan percaya dengan semua yang ku katakan._

 _Kkkkrrrreeekkkkk_

" _Welcome To Ghost World My Special Guess!"._


	2. Chapter 2 The Begin

THE GHOST CAFFE

Main Cast :

Cha Hakyeon «~» N Jung Taekwoon «~» Leo Lee Jaehwan «~» Ken Kim Wonshik «~» Ravi Lee Hongbin «~» Kong Han Sanghyuk «~» Hyuk And Other cast sebagai pemain sementara.

Genre : Horror, Humor, Family, dll-nya temukan sendiri.

Don't Read If U Don't Like!

~Happy Reading~

Kota Seoul 05 April 2016 Jam 17. 50 PM

Matahari mulai menyembunyikan dirinya. Bersiap untuk tidur dan bangun untuk menyapa hari esok. Ia mulai meninggalkan sedikit demi sedikit cahaya senjanya yang begitu indah membuat dirinya tergantikan oleh sang bulan yang siap menemani langit di malam hari.

Seorang namja berkulit tan dengan pakaian kaos lengan pendek dan celana jeans yang sedikit robek di lututnya menenteng sebuah tas di belakang tubuhnya. Dia terlihat berjalan menuju sebuah gedung yang jarang di temukan orang-orang namun, sangat terawat. Gedung yang bagus namun, sayangnya jauh dari tempat ramai.

Namja itu perlahan membuka pintu berwarna coklat tua di hadapannya dan senyumannya mengembang kalah melihat ke dalam gedung tersebut dan matanya melirik semua yang ada di sana. Suara sapaan dari salah satu dari 'teman'nya membuat dirinya semakin bersemangat menjalani harinya ini dan senyumannya itu semakin berkembang menghasilkan senyuman yang manis.

"Selamat Datang!."

~The Ghost Caffe~

Hay, namaku Hakyeon, Cha Hakyeon lebih tepatnya tapi, kalian bisa memanggilku N. Nama itu adalah nama yang di berikan teman-temanku di tempatku sekarang bekerja.

'Teman-teman'ku sangat baik dan kalian pasti tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang akan ku katakan.

Yups. Kalian pasti tidak akan pernah percaya. Teman-temanku, mereka adalah Ghost atau kalian bisa mengatakannya 'Hantu' saja.

Hantu?. Hem?. Kalian pasti berpikiran kalau mereka menyeramkan kan?. Takut? Aku?. Tidak, aku tidak takut karena mereka berbeda dengan hantu-hantu yang pernah kulihat, mereka sangat bersahabat, tidak menakutkan. Jadi, kenapa aku harus takut?. Mereka seperti keluarga ke dua ku disini. Terasa nyaman dan penuh canda tawa. Sesekali tamu special kami akan datang saat siang, sore bahkan malam.

Yups, kafe ini buka dari jam 10.00 siang sampai malam lebih tepatnya sampai jam 11.00 malam. Kafe yang berbeda? Memang yah... Kafe yang berbeda sangat berbeda malah karena tamu kami bukan hanya manusia biasa. Seorang indigo seperti diriku pun ada. Dan tidak hanya sekali ataupun dua kali aku bertemu dengan mereka yang memiliki nasib sama denganku.

Kalian pasti bingung, apa itu indigo?

Kalau aku menjelaskan pada kalian rasanya susah. Pengertian indigo menurut diriku saja bolehkan?. Sepertinya yah. Baiklah, menurutku arti indigo sangat indetik dengan penglihatan kasat mata yang artinya seperti seseorang yang bisa melihat makhluk lain yang bukan dari dunia manusia melainkan dunia arwah. Dunia yang tidak pernah di anggap ada. Indigo seperti diriku sering di jadikan sasaran empuk buat para hantu yang ingin di akui keberadaannya. Istilah lainnya adalah indra keenam. Indra keenam yang sangat sedikit di miliku orang-orang. Para indigo tersebar di berbagai daerah termasuk diriku yang berada di korea selatan ini. Di antara para indigo ada juga yang mencoba berteman dengan para hantu dengan membantu masalah mereka, ada juga yang berpura-pura tidak melihat mereka dan tidak peduli. Dan ada juga yang ketakutan minta ampun seperti diriku dulu. Mengingatnya aku jadi merinding sendiri. Kkkk...

Hah? Apa? Kalian bertanya kenapa aku bisa berakhir disini?. Yaah... Ceritanya ngak panjang-panjang amat dan juga ngak pendek-pendek amat sih. Yah, cerita yang cukup bisa membuatku sedikit jantungan lah. Kalian pasti tahu artinya kan?.

Masih ingin mendengar ceritaku?. Hem? Baiklah. Aku akan bercerita kepada kalian. Tapi, kalian harus mengikuti kata-kataku, okay?.

Masuk kamar kalian, tutup pintunya dan matikan lampu kamar masuk ke dalam selimut dan biarkan hanya cahaya dari handphone kalian saja yang menyala. Tidak boleh berisik dan dengarkan dengan seksama ceritaku ini. Jangan berteriak dan kalau takut tidur saja jangan di baca.

Kalian sudah siap?. Baiklah, sekarang aku mulai yah...

~The Ghost Caffe~

Saat itu adalah hari sabtu malam dan sedang hujan deras. Dan jam menunjukkan pukul 22.15 PM malam. Entah kenapa saat itu kota yang sedang ku tinggali terasa sangat sepi seperti kota mati di dalam film-film. Firasat buruk mendatangi ku saat aku ingin berlari menyeberangi jalan untuk menuju halte bis dan berteduh di sana namun, karena sesuatu disana membuatku menghentikan keinginanku berlari ke halte bis. Bis terakhir datang 15 menit lagi dan tempatku tinggal 30 menit dari tempatku berdiri saat ini dengan berjalan kaki.

Kakiku yang berhenti berjalan menarik perhatiannya dan aku menyesali tindakkan ku waktu itu wujud transparan dengan baju berwarna putih panjang, rambut acak-acakkan dan wajah rusak sebelah membuatku ngeri setengah mati. Darah yang terus mengalir dari wajahnya membuat langkahku mundur dan hantu itu mendekatiku.

Kalian pernah dengar cerita hantu dimana saat malam menjelang jangan pernah mendatangi halte bis sendirian karena sesuatu akan muncul di sana dan kalian akan trauma datang ke halte bis itu. Aku pernah dan aku tidak menyukai kecerobohanku saat itu.

Kalian tidak pernah? Syukurlah. Dan mari kembali ke cerita utama kita.

Lari adalah pilihan yang tidak bisa aku bandingkan dengan yang lain. Hey, ingat aku ini penakut!, sudah dapat melihat hantu saja sudah membuatku merinding sangat apa lagi berbicara dengan mereka. Ogah, amat dah.

Aku terus mencoba berlari sejauh mungkin dari hantu yang terus mengejarku, sampai aku tidak merasakannya lagi, aura keberadaannya. Aku mulai mengatur nafas sambil melihat sekeliling siapa tahu dia akan tiba-tiba saja muncul lagi di hadapanku.

Merasa aman aku mulai mengatur dengan tenang nafasku yang tersengal-sengal. Menghirup dan melepaskannya. Namun, saat ingin menghirup kembali udara sebanyak mungkin sebuah tepukkan di bahu kiriku menghentikan kegiatanku saat itu, menghirup udara.

"Cha Hakyeon?." Panggil suara itu. Kecil namun, cukup bisa di dengar olehku. Rasa senang mendengar suara manusia di belakangku tak terbendung lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping tepat sebuah tangan menepuk di bahu kiriku.

Pikiran senangku hilang seketika melihat hantu di depan ku ini. Wajahku memucat dan tubuhku entah kenapa terasa kaku waktu itu. Hingga akhirnya aku mengeluarkan semua tenaga yang kupunya untuk kabur dari sana dengan suara yang sangat nyaring untuk di dengar oleh teliga siapapun.

"HUUUUAAAWWWWAAAAAAAA!." Teriakkan ku mengema saat itu dan berlari seajuh mungkin dari sana.

~The Ghost Caffe~

Seseorang yang melihat hal itu menghela nafasnya karena orang yang mereka cari akhirnya menghilang lagi dari pandangan mata mereka. Seseorang itu menatap hantu yang sedang mengaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sedikitpun itu.

"Aish, apa sudah kau lakukan pabbo?." Tanya suara pelan tersebut.

"Hehe... Mianhae, hyung. Aku lupa menganti wajahku." Ucap hantu yang di tanya dengan cengiran andalannya.

"Aish, ini semua salahmu menakutinya. Kita harus mencarinya di mana lagi sekarang?." Ucap suara pelan itu lagi.

"Tenang saja hyung. Aku bisa mengetahui tempatnya." Ucap hantu itu mengigit bibirnya. Hyungnya kalau marah itu menakutkan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu. Jangan sampai kau lupa dimana tempatnya." Ucap suara pelan yang ternyata adalah namja.

"Ne, hyung. Tidak akan. Kita sudah susah-susah mencarinya mana mungkin kita langsung melepaskannya begitu saja." Ucap hantu itu bersemangat.

"Hem. Kau memang hantu yang aneh." Ucap namja itu berjalan meninggalkan tempat tersebut di ikuti hantu namja di belakangnya.

"Aku aneh tapi lucukan hyungie..." Ucapnya ber-agyeo di depan namja bersuara pelan itu.

"Diamlah."

"Dan bukankah yang lebih aneh itu, hyungie yah?." Tanya hantu itu lagi.

Dan tidak ada jawaban apapun yang di terima hantu yang mengatakan dirinya lucu tersebut sebagai respon dari seseorang yang di panggil hyungie olehnya.

~The Ghost Caffe~

Brak!

Hakyeon, namja itu menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu di belakangnya setelah menutup pintu dengan cepat menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak pelan sedikitpun. Mungkin besok dia akan di ceramahi oleh semua penghuni tempatnya tinggal sekarang ini.

"Hantu tadi... Lebih menyeramkan!." Ucap Hakyeon mengelus dadanya. Mencoba meredahkan detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu cepat dan juga mengatur nafasnya.

Setelah di rasakannya cukup. Dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju dapur membuka kulkas dan mengambil air dingin membuka tutupnya dan meminum air di dalamnya tersebut tanpa mengunakan gelas seperti biasanya. Hakyeon menaruh kembali botol minumannya ke kulkas dan menutup kembali kulkas yang sempat dia buka begitu saja.

Kakinya berjalan memasuki kamarnya, mengambil handuk untuk dirinya mandi sebelum memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Ku harap ini hanya mimpi buruk seperti biasanya." Gumamnya sebelum menutup matanya untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpinya.

~The Ghost Caffe~

Sinar matahari memasuki ruangan melalui celah-celah kecil yang tersedia. Menganggu tidur namja tan yang kita kenal sebagai Hakyeon. Perlahan dia membuka matanya karena wajahnya terkena bias dari sinar matahari.

"Selamat pagi kumi." Ucap Hakyeon pada boneka kesayangannya di samping. Boneka pinguin yang tidak terlalu besar dan juga tidak terlalu kecil.

Hakyeon menyukai pinguin dan menurutnya pinguin itu lucu dan manis.

Sesaat setelah dia menyapa bonekanya suara bel rumahnya yang berbunyi membuatnya harus bangun dari tempat tidurnya padahal dirinya masih ingin tidur setelah menyapa penguin yang di beri nama 'kumi' oleh dirinya.

"Tunggu sebentar!." Teriaknya dari kamarnya. Walau begitu dia tetap tahu orang di luar sana tidak akan mendengar suara teriakkannya karena suara bel rumahnya terus terdengar.

"Aish, ini masih pagi. Siapa sih yang bertamu pagi-pagi seperti ini." Gerutunya.

Cklek

"Siap-" ucap Hakyeon terhenti ketika dia melihat seorang namja tampan yang tingginya mungkin sedikit di atas dirinya dengan muka datar yang tidak ada manis-manisnya sama sekali.

"Hay, Cha Hakyeon-ssi(?)." Ucap orang itu yang terdengar seperti bertanya.

"Oh, hay hyung." Ucap sebuah suara entah dari mana asalnya.

"Aaahhhh..."

Brak!.

Hakyeon menutup pintunya dengan cepat. Astaga, apa tadi hantu?. Dia tidak menyangka hantu bisa menekan bel rumah kosnya. Badannya bersandar di balik pintu. Kaget adalah perasaan yang di rasakannya. Detak jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

'Apa lagi ini?.' Batinnya.

Setelah di rasakannya kembali seperti semula detak jantungnya. di beranikannya dirinya untuk mengintip dari lubang kecil yang ada di pintunya tersebut. Matanya memincing melihat ke dalam lubang tersebut mencari-cari apakah hantu tadi masih berada di sana atau tidak.

"Huuufffttt..."

Helaan nafas terdengar dari mulutnya dan membuka sedikit pintunya mengeluarkan setengah badannya mencari ke kiri dan ke kanan.

Tidak ada.

Hakyeon mengelus dadanya dan melangkah keluar dari sana namun, langkahnya terhenti saat kakinya menginjak sebuah kertas kecil yang terselip di antara sandal rumahnya dan tanah tersebut. Dengan penasaran dirinya mengangkat kertas kecil tersebut.

"Kartu apaan ini?. Ada gambar denah gedungnya." Gumam Hakyeon bingung. Di balikkannya kartu tersebut yang hanya sebesar kartu nama saja itu.

Deg

'Ghosh Caffe.' Batinnya membaca.

Itulah yang tertulis di sana. Nama sebuah kafe yang belum pernah di dengarnya. Aneh dan unik sekali kan namanya?. Tapi, tunggu! Jangan-jangan kartu ini di bawa sama orang tadi?. Dan mungkin saja kafe yang belum pernah di dengarnya ini berhantu seperti namanya.

Penasaran? Tentu saja itu kan sifat dasar semua manusia. Yups, dia penasaran dan juga takut di saat bersamaan. Hantu adalah kelemahannya. Oh, sungguh lelucon macam apa lagi ini?. Mungkinkah ini sebuah lelucon yang di buat oleh teman-temannya? Walau tak di pungkirinya bahwa mereka mengetahui bahwa dirinya sangat penakut terhadap hantu.

Aish, baiklah. Dirinya akan pergi. Dirinya sudah sangat penasaran dan kau tahu itu.

Dari kejauhan hantu lucu berhidung mancung tersenyum senang saat Hakyeon melangkah kakinya kembali memasuki rumahnya sementara seseorang yang sedari tadi bersandar pada dinding di belakangnya dengan mata tertutup dan memakai baju hitam panjang itu membuka matanya dan berjalan menjauhi tempat itu meninggalkan sang hantu lucu.

"Hyung dia mengambilnya." Ucapnya senang namun, tak ada yang meresponnya dan hantu lucu itu menoleh dan mendapati sang hyung telah pergi meninggalkannya.

"Hyung... Tunggu aku..." Ucapnya

"Tidak di tunggupun kau dapat mengejarku."

"Ehehehe..."

Dan hanya terdengar cegegesan kecil dari hantu tersebut.

~The Ghost Caffe~

(Kembali ke Hakyeon)

Aku melangkahkan kaki ku mengikuti denah gedung di kartu kecil itu dan tak lama kemudian di sinilah aku berada di depan sebuah rumah bertingkat dua yang terlihat sangat terawat dan tidak terlihat angker sedikitpun. Terlihat seperti kafe yang manis dan hangat dari luar bagaimana yah dalamnya. Dengan sedikit keberanian aku mengentuk pintunya namun, tak ada yang menjawabnya. Aku menoleh ke arah kenop pintu dan memutarnya. Dan ternyata pintu itu tidak di kunci. Tanpa rasa curiga aku membuka lebar pintu tersebut. Silau adalah kata pertama yang ada di kepalaku dan suara seseorang menyambutku membuatku mengetahui bahwa ada orang lain di dalam rumah tersebut.

"Selamat datang."

Dan disinilah ceritaku di mulai.

~The Ghost Caffe Chapter 1 End~

Mianhaeyo, lama banget yah... Habisnya bingung mau menuliskannya gimana, padahal usulan sendiri ney... Kekeke... dan sekali lagi mianhaeyo kalau di summary-nya aku salah.

Oh, iya. Silakan menunggu, update-an Author lainnya yah.

Anyyeong yeorebeun... Sampai ketemu lagi (Bow). Saranghae... (Love Sign). 


End file.
